Você Lembra?
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Em sua última noite em Hogwarts, Harry bebe demais e vai para um jardim onde comete um erro que ele não conseguirá e não quer esquecer.


**Titulo:** Você Lembra?  
**Autora:** Kirina Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ivi  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** Yaoi e conteúdo adulto  
**Resumo:** Em sua última noite em Hogwarts, Harry bebe demais e vai para um jardim onde comete um erro que ele não conseguirá e não quer esquecer . 

**Você Lembra?**

**Entrada de 15 de Janeiro**

_Já se passaram vários dias, meses até, e os acontecimentos antes tão claros na minha mente, não passam agora de lembranças que tal como areia nos dedos, me escapam quando tento me concentrar nelas. Não deixa de ter a sua doce ironia: quanto mais me lembrava mais fazia para esquecer. Esquecer você e tudo o que me fazia sentir. Agora que tento me recordar, não consigo, tal miragem em um deserto, sempre desaparece quando avanço para ela. _

_Foi isto que você me fez? Uma patética semelhança de vida. Porque eu não vivo, não totalmente. Tal tolo apaixonado, vivo tudo pela metade... a metade que ficou depois que você partiu._

_Mas isso não é justo, pois não? Dizer que você partiu. Não é possível alguém partir se nunca esteve lá. E a nossa historia não é inacabada... nem sequer começou. E o pior é que não sei se choro pelo que foi, pelo que você me fez sentir e não podia; se choro pelo que nunca foi e pelo que podia ter sido..._

_E a dor é quase insuportável. Sei que vou sobreviver, não sou como uma dessas garotinhas bobas para morrer de amor, mas isso não impede que a dor venha e me preencha. Os primeiros dias que foram insanos, não passam agora de vagas recordações que felizmente não acontecem mais. A dor tão física que me impedia de respirar, de pensar. A dor que me fez cortar um pulso apenas para ter uma dor mais real._

**Entrada de 23 de Janeiro**

_A dor permanece e acho que começo a ficar louco. Sempre vivi no limiar entre a realidade e a loucura e acho que finalmente cai. A memória de você, de nós, está me matando. Eu sei disso. Acho que estou ficando louco porque hesito cada vez que coloco a minha varinha na minha têmpora. Um feitiço, bastava um simples "Obliviate" e não tinha mais nada. Nada para me fazer sofrer...mas paro e guardo a varinha. Será isto o ultimato da minha loucura, do meu masoquismo? Ou um último sopro da minha já extinta sanidade? Li em algum lugar que mesmo as memórias dolorosas não devem ser esquecidas, elas nos fazem quem somos, nos tornam mais fortes...Eu sei disso. Mesmo as minhas piores memórias têm uma doce satisfação por trás. Não as apagava. Se as apagasse não ia sofrer pelo que perdi, verdade, mas não ia saber o que um dia tive. E, de alguma maneira, em algum lugar, acho que liguei isso a você. Seria fácil apagar a sua lembrança da minha cabeça, o meu coração ainda ia se apertar quanto o visse, ia bater mais forte e eu não ia saber porque mas...eu não me ia lembrar, não é mesmo? E não quero esquecer o sabor dos seus lábios, o toque da sua pele... _

_Definitivamente, começo a ficar louco._

**Entrada de 1 de Março**

_Sonhei com você, com aquela noite. Cada dia que passa, ela fica menos nítida na minha cabeça. Se no início, queria apagá-la, se cada música que ouvia, cada casal que via, me lembrava de você, agora ela me foge, se esconde em algum recanto do meu inconsciente e eu não consigo alcançá-la. E eu quero, quero tanto. Neste momento, me agarro aos pequenos trechos que me recordo, para me lembrar do que de fato aconteceu, que não foi um sonho – ou pesadelo. Que aconteceu, que eu e você viramos um nós, pelo menos naquela vez. Mas cada dia é mais difícil me recordar._

**Entrada de 5 de Março**

_Sonhei novamente com aquela noite. Eu estava tão bêbado. Você também, lembra? Não parecia, há primeira vista, você sabe disfarçar com perfeição. Sempre soube, não é mesmo? Sempre disfarçou tudo, ao contrário de mim que era um livro aberto. O garoto-de-ouro, perfeito e imaculado; o modelo a seguir, o filho que todos queriam, o namorado com que elas sonhavam...Você adorava me atirar isso na cara, tirar um sarro de mim. Usar essa língua afiada para destilar venenosos insultos._

_Ainda lembra como era lá em Hogwarts? Hoje, penso que talvez fosse tesão reprimido a maneira como sempre nos enfrentávamos...Meu dia não era o mesmo se não trombasse com você nos corredores. De alguma maneira...de alguma maneira eu me prendi a você, aquela estranha "relação" que tínhamos. Me deitava pensando que queria ver os seus olhos brilharem daquela maneira que apenas acontecia quando você olhava para mim. Pelo menos isso eu tinha, essa raiva e desprezo que você guardava só para mim._

_Onde estava mesmo... Ah, sim, naquela noite. Final do sétimo ano. Festejávamos tanto, bebemos ainda mais. Dançamos e rimos como se o mundo acabasse naquela madrugada. E por que não acabar? A guerra era real, tão real como o absinto queimando a minha garganta, mas uma classe tinha se formado. Podíamos morrer amanha, mas tínhamos vencido aquela etapa. No dia seguinte, iríamos embarcar no Expresso e dizer adeus a tudo o que conhecíamos até então, mas isso era amanha e nós tínhamos o hoje, o momento._

_O salão principal tinha sido totalmente alterado. O velho diretor nos tratou com indulgência, queria que festejássemos, aproveitássemos aquele momento...tão cedo não teríamos outro. Os professores não deram propriamente pulos de felicidade, mas acataram a decisão. Outra das excentricidades de Dumbledore._

_Dançamos...Não, não consigo mais falar nisso. O que aconteceu a seguir...Eu quis esquecer a todo o custo, apagar da minha memória...E não consegui. Fechar os olhos me fazia ver tudo na minha mente, ficar no silêncio me fazia ouvir a sua voz...Hoje, quero lembrar com a mesma nitidez e tudo me foge._

**Entrada de 7 de Março**

_Não vale a pena evitar, não é mesmo? Hermione me falou que, enquanto eu não escrever tudo o que aconteceu, não vou conseguir esquecer. Engraçado, falei para ela porque achei que o Ron não iria entender...E, no final, nem ela percebeu. Eu não quero esquecer, quero lembrar! Ou será o contrário? Loucura, definitivamente._

_Naquela noite, estávamos todos chapados. Não interessava qual a casa a que pertencíamos. Parecia que, de alguma maneira, bem bizarra, tínhamos esquecido que lá fora havia uma guerra e que nem todos estavam no mesmo lado dela. Naquela noite, todos falavam com todos, se abraçando, rindo junto. Dizendo piadas sujas enquanto enchíamos a cara._

_Contrariando o que seria de se esperar do garoto-perfeito, sempre gostei de beber. Sempre gostei daquela sensação de liberdade que a bebida nos dá, como se o mundo fosse um brinquedo seu, como se a vida fosse um jogo...Como se o impossível fosse apenas uma palavra. Beber me dava essa sensação de que bastava estender a mão e agarrar o que você queria; e toda a minha timidez, toda a minha nobre moral e hipócrita ética iam para o espaço. Beber me dava as asas que a minha condição humana me impedira de ter. E dançar, nossa, naquela noite eu aprendi o que era dançar. Não aquela coisa formal dos bailes da escola, em que você convida o seu par e dança aquelas intermináveis danças, todo mundo te olhando ou você achando que é observado. Não, dançar nos liberta. Todo o stress que você junta, você liberta ali, naquele momento. Pula, grita e se liberta. Quase que um orgasmo, selvagem e imparavel. Você se liberta, esquece quem você é e simplesmente sente a música, sente aquela batida que toma o seu corpo e te faz sentir vivo. Naquela noite, eu fiz os dois, bebi e dancei. E voltei a beber e a dançar...E de novo, uma e outra vez, até que fazia as duas ao mesmo tempo._

_A madrugada ia alta quando finalmente a festa começou a acalmar. Casais iam saindo de mãos dadas, procurando algum lugar privado para continuar a sua própria festa; outros bem longe do decoro, escolhiam os cantos mais escuros do salão. Minha cabeça começava a rodar e já não era culpa da música. A batida parecia ter entrado em mim, o meu sangue fervia, parecia me queimar. Tinha bebido de mais, era melhor ir acabar a festa noutro lado. Não estava inclinado em ver a manchete do dia seguinte falar dos meus micos. Tentei avisar que ia embora, mas parecia que todo mundo estava ocupado e não queria experimentar a fúria Weasley. E acredite, ir interromper Ron naquele momento era mais perigoso do que qualquer Dragão que enfrentei. Pensei que o bicho ia pegar se a Hermione o visse, mas uma olhada para o outro lado do salão me fez ver que naquela noite o tema parecia ser "soltar os desejos secretos". Ron com sabe-se lá quem, Hermione com alguém que juraria ser a Parkinson e eu...Bom, eu tinha o vodka._

_Já foi há tempo, mas parece que a Hermione tinha razão. Escrever me faz lembrar, passar para o papel o que a cabeça não queria guardar. Talvez assim possa ter paz, talvez assim consiga exorcizar você da minha pele._

_Devia ter ido embora, ido para a torre e dormir. Devia ter me enfiado numa sala e virado o que restava da garrafa. Devia ter feito tudo, menos aquilo. Mas nunca fazemos o que é melhor para nós, não é mesmo?_

_A minha memória seguinte me deixa no jardim, perto do lago. Fazia frio, não um frio insuportável, mas um que convidava ao calor humano. A camisa negra se colava no meu peito, suada e molhada de bebidas derramadas. Abri mais botões do que seria considerado apropriado. Me deitei no chão , não querendo saber se a relva mancharia a roupa, mas duvidando que seria visível no jeans pretas. Hermione insistira naquela calça, dizia que elas me assentavam bem demais para ser considerado decente. Será que devo culpá-la?_

_Virei a garrafa, deixando que o líquido descesse queimando pela minha garganta, entorpecendo os meus sentidos. Um pouco escorregou pelos meus lábios, descendo para o meu peito._

_'Merda!' o palavrão saiu ao mesmo tempo em que pulava e tentava limpar o peito._

_'Olha essa boca suja, sua mamãe não te ensinou boa educação? Ah, ela morreu né? Tadinho do Potty bebé'_

_Eu devia ter saído fora naquele instante. Estava bêbado demais para brigar, bêbado demais para ver o perigo que os seus olhos não escondiam, a fome que os meus revelavam. Foi fácil demais não foi? Você sabia tudo e eu não sabia nada. Nunca foi um jogo justo, equilibrado. Eu nem sabia o que sentia, quanto mais esconder. Meus olhos sempre foram expressivos, ao contrário de você._

_'Sabe, não tou mesmo nada a fim de ter esta conversa. Fica repetitivo, entende? Então, faça de conta que nem me viu.'_

_Não podia ter achado que você faria isso. Nunca fez o que eu pedi, tirava um prazer sádico em contrariar tudo o que eu falava, em fazer a minha vida num inferno... E eu adorava esse jogo, não era mesmo?_

_'Oh, a "menina" ficou incomodada, foi? O sonserino grande e mau fez a florzinha lembrar da mamãe, é? Oh, não vai chorar, não é? Oh, vai? Mas me avisa tá, não quero perder o show.'_

_A sua voz era irônica. Cheia de uma satisfação que vinha do sofrimento alheio. Você adorava saber que os outros sofriam, adorava achar a ferida e pressioná-la. Você ficaria satisfeito em saber que o meu sofrimento é incalculável? Que sofro desde aquela noite? Que isso me atingiu mais do que qualquer palavra sua alguma vez fez?_

**Entrada de 7 de Março**

_Aqui estamos de novo. Será que alguma vez vai ser diferente? Tentei fechar esta droga, falando que não preciso escrever isto, que não preciso voltar a lembrar essa merda toda. Fechei e voltei a abrir. Acho que agora não tem mais jeito, tem que ser até o fim..._

_Naquela noite, ficamos trocando alfinetadas e lembro que fiquei te olhando feito bobo quando você se deixou cair ao meu lado. Devo ter encarado muito porque você falou algo como "o jardim não é seu, guarde essa tendência para achar que é tudo seu". Foi ai que percebi que você tava tão chapado quanto eu, talvez mais, mas escondia bem melhor. Tá, isso e o fato de você tar "docinho" de mais, se é que você alguma vez poderia ser classificado assim. E foi no meio daquele devaneio que parei para pensar que você estava atraente. Bizarro, não? Sentado do seu lado e te achando atraente. O seu cabelo chegava ao ombro e você parecia ter feito algo nele porque tinha um corte bem irregular, quase como o meu, indomável. Mas o seu fazia com que você parecesse saído de um amasso._

_'Eu sou gostoso, depois falam que não, até o nascido-para-ser-tosco Potter fica me encarando'_

_Devia ter respondido algo, era esse o jogo. Você falava algo e eu respondia. Como um jogo de Ping Pong, o truque era não parar de rebater a bola para o campo adversário. Mas quando você me olhou, eu ainda estava perdido na fantasia de te achar atraente. Se eu parasse para pensar, veria o que estava fazendo, encarando outro cara, o achando atraente. Mas não, a bebida tinha cortado qualquer linha de raciocínio e eu só notava o como o lápis negro fazia os seus olhos maiores, mais profundos e misteriosos. Ou como as suas pestanas pareciam mais longas, delineando a dureza do seu olhar de pedra. Balancei a cabeça como que tentando dissipar os pensamentos, mas isso me levou até á sua boca. Nada demais, certo? Errado, você escolheu aquele momento para passar a língua pelos lábios e eu me contive para não gemer á visão daquela parte rosada e brilhante, que parecia me convidar para provar._

_'Potter! Que você é cego, eu já sabia, mas surdo também?'_

_'Oi?'_

_Perfeito, eu só tava falando merda. Pensando merda e falando merda. Brilhante, não?_

_'Falei que o preço de encarar o gostosão aqui, é me passar a garrafa. Não vai guarda ela só para você.'_

_Ah, a garrafa. Deprimente o que o álcool nos faz. Nos dá liberdade, mas é uma pena que nos retira qualquer linha de raciocínio que nos permite lidar com a situação. A minha boca falou um "esquece" antes de sequer pensar. Você me olhou com raiva e se lançou sobre mim, me atirando contra a relva. O cheiro de seu perfume me invadiu os sentidos, me entorpecendo ainda mais do que a bebida. Você cheirava a terra molhada com um toque de limão, cheirava a suor e isso me fez estremecer._

_'Toma a merda da garrafa e sai de cima.'_

_Você estava perto demais e eu nem sabia porque isso me incomodava. Não devia, não podia, mas incomodava._

_'O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora, Potter?'_

_A pergunta surgiu do nada. Ouvira bem ou seria uma brincadeira da minha imaginação? Me lembrei da Hermione rindo, enquanto era abraçada pela Parkinson._

_Fiquei te olhando, espantado de mais para falar. Você tinha falado isso mesmo? Eu tinha ouvido direito? A raiva tomou conta de mim e gritei para você sair de cima , que aquela tinha sido a pior piada que já tinha ouvido._

_'O que você faria se eu te beijasse agora, Potter?'_

_Dessa vez, não tinha erro. Eu tinha ouvido direito. Você tinha falado mesmo isso. Por que? Eu era um cara, você era outro, eu era eu e você, bom, você era você. Por que raios você tinha perguntado aquilo?_

_'Correndo o risco de ser muito óbvio...EU TE EMPURRAVA. Te esmurrava e te azarava até você não saber mais a porra do seu nome.'_

_'Nossa, que boca suja Potter, vou mesmo ter que limpá-la.'_

_E os seus lábios tocaram os meus. Simples como isso, você baixou a cabeça e a sua boca tocou na minha. Queimou como fogo. Era tão errado. Eu te tinha achado atraente e agora você estava me beijando. Mas sentir a sua língua encostar em meus lábios foi demais. Te empurrei e me levantei com um pulo._

_Lembra como foi? Lembra como você riu, deitado na relva? Eu parecendo um rato assustado, longe do leão corajoso que devia ser e você deitado na relva. Rindo, olhando ora para o céu, ora para mim._

_Minha cabeça está doendo. Minha mão está tremendo. Parece que vou chorar. Foda-se, dói demais lembrar disso tudo. Por que raios eu pensei que queria lembrar disso? Eu devia ter cumprido o que disse, devia ter te azarado, devia ter partido essa sua cara perfeita...Devia ter feito tudo, menos ficar ali. Mas era tarde demais, não? Aquela era uma noite para "desejos secretos", para pecados inconfessáveis._

_Você se levantou e eu notei a sua roupa. Calça preta, camisa branca e uma gravata negra bem larga no seu pescoço. Não era o que eu esperava ver você usar, te imaginava todo de negro, não com aquele ar de quem contraria toda a sociedade._

_'Faltou me esmurrar e me azarar até eu esquecer o meu nome. Mas você não quer fazer isso, não é?'_

_'Você bebeu demais, isso sim. Chega. Já riu demais da minha cara. Apostou com alguém que ia fazer isso?'_

_'Não. Bebi e você também, mas eu nunca bebo demais, os outros é que bebem de menos. Estamos aqui sozinhos, ninguém vai saber. Por que não?'_

_Acho que não podia ficar mais espantado do que fiquei naquele momento. Meu queixo teria caído se pudesse e agradeci estar encostado naquela árvore, ou teria corrido o risco de cair. Minhas pernas tremiam. Eu tremia sob o peso do seu olhar. Você tinha o olhar mais selvagem que já vi. Me dava medo. Medo do que você poderia fazer, do que eu poderia querer. Percebi que tinha medo de mim e do que você me fazia sentir. Eu sempre tive controle sobre tudo, tinha que ser assim. E estar com você, brigando ou naquele momento, era como jogar na roleta._

_'Para começar...hum que tal o óbvio? Você é um cara, eu sou um cara...Viu o problema? E, deixa ver, eu te odeio? Não suporto, quanto mais gostar de você.'_

_'Você fala como um virgem. Você não é ou é? Gostar não tem nada a ver. Você quer isso, você quis que eu te beijasse. Achou que não notei como você me encarou? Parecia que ia me devorar naquele momento. Eu apenas aceitei o convite.'_

_Minha resistência ia ficando cada vez menor. As palavras dele pareciam chegar pela metade e eu me concentrava na sua boca. Na maneira como ela se abria e fechava, na língua que acariciava os lábios._

_E você ia se aproximando, lentamente, como uma serpente pronta a dar o bote. O seu corpo encostou finalmente no meu, uma mão acariciando o meu rosto, a outra na minha cintura, fazendo o meu sangue ferver com o toque dele. Inclinou a cabeça, mas no último momento, desviei o meu rosto e os lábios tocaram a minha bochecha. Você não pareceu afetado pela recusa, deixando a sua boca percorrer o meu rosto e descendo até ao meu pescoço. Ali, na pele perto da minha garganta, você fez com que eu gemesse. Sua língua parecia explorar cada recanto da minha boca e eu mordi o lábio para não gemer mais ainda._

_'Pára. Pára com isso, eu não quero.'_

_' Shhhh...'_

_Você parecia saber melhor do que eu o que o meu corpo queria. Eu dizia não, mas gemi ao seu toque. Minha mente afundava em álcool e tesão reprimido, gritava para parar, sair dali correndo, mas meu corpo se derretia ao seu toque, se viciando naquele cheiro de terra molhada com um toque de limão._

_Sua boca subiu e encontrou os meus lábios. Gelei por um momento. Seus lábios não eram iguais aos de uma garota. Eram mais firmes , mas ao mesmo tempo suaves. Relaxei e entre-abri os meus, deixando a sua língua tocar na minha e nesse momento, enquanto as nossas línguas se acariciavam, percebi que estava perdido, que eu não podia voltar atrás. Você tinha sabor de vodka. Sabor vício e eu nem parei para pensar que podia me viciar em você._

_Por que você fez aquilo? Até hoje, eu não sei, mas queria saber. Nunca tive coragem para falar com você, para te perguntar o porquê. Queria brincar comigo? Tava a fim de algo e viu que eu não ia negar? Por que? Eu só queria saber o porquê, mas nunca vou saber. Nunca vou te perguntar e você nunca vai saber que eu me importo, que eu ainda penso nisso._

_As minhas memórias ficam confusas a partir daquele momento. De tanto querer esquecer, acabei perdendo pedaços daquela noite e não consigo agarrá-los de novo._

_A próxima memória é de você me empurrando para a relva, deitando em cima de mim. Lembro que gemi com o peso do seu corpo sobre o meu. Você levantou o rosto e me encarou. O seu olhar estava escuro, não consegui lê-lo e, no instante seguinte, você já tinha retomado a exploração da minha boca. Antes, você falou que eu agia como se o jardim fosse meu, mas era você que encarava o mundo como se ele fosse o seu reino. Rodei sobre você até ficar por cima. Te desafiei com o olhar, querendo saber se você ia se negar a ficar por baixo, querendo que você parasse aquilo. Eu não conseguiria. Você encolheu os ombros e segurou o meu rosto, me puxando para você. Naquela posição, sentado no seu abdômen, não havia como esconder a minha excitação, que apenas cresceu dolorosamente com a pressão que você fazia. Um momento de loucura me lembrou a velha piada Muggle que vi uma vez no filme e me controlei para não perguntar se aquilo era a sua varinha. Em vez disso, me deixei levar por seu beijo._

_As suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas. Remexi com o toque, querendo mais e dessa vez foi você quem gemeu. Lembra como você me empurrou? Era essa a diferença entre um amasso entre homens e um com uma mulher. Não era preciso todo aquele cuidado, nós não iríamos nos queixar das pancadas. Arrancou a minha camisa, atirando-a ao o nosso lado. Seus olhos brilharam quando você viu a argola no meu mamilo. Um brilho quase selvagem._

_'Você não está sendo nada do que eu esperava.'_

_Antes que pudesse perguntar o que você queria dizer com isso, você atacou a minha boca, enquanto a sua mão passeava no meu tronco. Quando já pensava que o seu plano era me matar por falta de ar, você desceu para o meu peito. Me encolhi de expectativa, querendo sentir a sua língua no piercing, mas rindo de maneira sádica, você começou pelo outro. Alternando em chupadas e lambidas, me fez morder a mão para não gemer alto. Estava enlouquecendo com o seu toque._

_Finalmente, você parou a tortura e a sua língua contornou a argola, puxando-a e me fazendo contorcer de desejo. Minha calça parecia que ia arrebentar. Te empurrei e você me olhou como se me chamasse de louco. Corei enquanto desapertava os jeans e abria o zíper. Você riu roucamente e, se erguendo, tirou a gravata e a camisa, acabando por também abrir sua calça, De maneira neurótica, dobrou tudo direitinho, como se sua maior preocupação fosse ter a roupa amassada, em vez de ser descoberto no jardim aquela hora._

_Queria lembrar das palavras que trocamos, das provocações que você sussurrou no meu ouvido. Queria lembrar dos segredos que você contou, das coisas que devia ter calado, mas que te falei. Queria lembrar cada pormenor daquela noite! Mas de tanto querer esquecer, acabei por fazê-lo pela metade. Lembro de dizer que era errado, que aquilo, não devia acontecer. Como um disco arranhado, ficava falando as mesmas coisas, enquanto você deixava marcas pelo meu pescoço._

_Se estivesse sóbrio, teria me envergonhado por ter implorado por mais quando finalmente você parou. Lembra? Lembra de se distanciar de mim, começando a se erguer? Lembra de falar que, se queria mais, teria que pedir? Até naquele momento, você era cruel. Mas isso era você, não era mesmo? E o masoquista em mim gostava disso, gostava disso durante as aulas e gostava disso ali. Só assim para me interessar por você, mesmo não admitindo, mesmo não querendo. Ainda sinto o toque do seu cabelo na minha mão, da hora em que puxei você para um beijo, admitindo que queria aquilo tanto ou mais que você. Enquanto você violava a minha boca, num estupro consentido, as minhas mãos viajavam pelas suas costas, entrando pelas suas calças. Lembro de passar a mão na sua bunda e tirar rapidamente, como se o toque me queimasse. Você rindo no meu pescoço, falando que podia tocá-lo, que gostava daquilo._

_'Você pensa demais, Potter. Apenas sinta. Sinta a minha boca na sua orelha, o meu hálito no seu rosto. Gosta quando te toco assim? Gosta quando mordo aqui ou prefere com mais força? Geme para mim. Quero ouvir. Quero saber que o "senhor perfeição" gosta do que a cobra malvada faz com o seu corpo.'_

_Você é tão cruel. Para você, era só aquilo: um momento, um amasso no meio de uma bebedeira. Para mim, era algo que apenas tinha sonhado nas noites escuras, quando o silêncio do dormitório me permitia abafar o desejo reprimido na minha mão, sendo absorvido pelo remorso de seguida. Na manha seguinte, já não lembraria do que tinha sonhado ou assim faria de conta._

_A sua mão baixou na altura do zíper aberto e as minhas apertaram as folhas secas do chão. Aquilo era tão errado, mas tão bom. Se era bom, não podia ser assim tão errado ou era justamente por isso mesmo? Por que tudo era vedado a mim?_

_Quando você desceu o elástico da minha cueca e começou a me acariciar, dizendo tão baixo que eu mal ouvia que eu era tão gostoso, que a minha pele era picante, gosto de algo proibido, eu deixei de me importar. Era Harry Potter, mas não queria saber do amanhã. Só uma vez, não pensaria nisso, não pensaria no que se esperava de mim. Ia viver o presente._

**Entrada de 26 de Maio**

_O tempo disfarçou a ferida, mas a cicatriz ficou presente. Será que um dia vai se desvanecer? Quando fecho os olhos, já não ouço sua voz. Isso é bom? Hermione fala que sim, que superei. Mas o que ela sabe? Eu não contei tudo a ela, não podia falar. Um beijo é uma coisa. Mais...seria obsceno contar. E ela não sabe, ela não imagina. Quando fecho os olhos, já não ouço a sua voz automaticamente, mas agora sou eu quem pensa nela, quem a vai buscar nos confins da memória. Adormeço ouvindo você gemer na minha mente, ouvindo o seu arfar enquanto se aproximava do clímax._

**Entrada de 18 de Julho **

_Li ontem no Profeta, o anúncio do seu noivado. Casar e você, duas palavras que não consigo juntar na mesma frase. E, no entanto não é estranho, não é mesmo? Aposto como ela vem de uma honrada linhagem. Aposto que seu pai aprovou a escolha que você fez. Foi você ou ele quem escolheu? Não lembro do nome dela, mas era algo pomposo, nada de inesperado nisso._

_Casar, você vai casar. Eu fico aqui me atormentando e você vai casar. No meu ouvido, soa a velha melodia "I love; I hate; I don't want you...please stay" que ouvi um dia na rádio. É isso que eu sinto, limpo como a primeira chuva do Inverno. Nós dois nunca seríamos um. As palavras que trocamos depois daquela noite se limitaram a uma cortês troca de insultos. O seu olhar não traiu a dureza de sempre. Mas você lembra?_

_'Mais fundo. Que boca quente, Potter.'_

_Lembra disso? A sua noiva vai fazer da mesma maneira que eu fiz? Vai se ajoelhar aos seus pés num jardim e te chupar enquanto segura na sua cintura? Ela vai lamber sua orelha enquanto te masturba? Vai se conter para não gozar apenas com o som dos seus gemidos?_

_O que não consigo apagar da memória me faz alternar entre a depressão e o prazer. Não sei se me arrependo do que fiz ou se fico contente por ter acontecido._

_Era já manhã. Como num filme, os pássaros chilreavam. Vestimo-nos, tirando a terra da roupa, tentando disfarçar as marcas do que havíamos feito. Eu olhava para o chão, não sabendo onde colocar a cara, não te encarando. Esta é uma das memórias que vejo na minha cabeça de forma clara, como se fosse ontem. Você me agarrou pelo antebraço e me puxou contra o seu corpo. As suas mãos prenderam o meu rosto, lembro que você usava dois anéis na mão direita e me beijou. A sua língua se enroscou na minha e senti novamente aquela sensação de inconsciência, de total ausência de controle. Enquanto a minha língua ia de encontro á sua, eu não pensava em nada, minha mente era uma tela em branco. Finalmente, paramos e você encostou a testa na minha, respirando de maneira ofegante._

_Lembra do que você falou nessa hora?_

_'Isso pode ter sido inesperado, um erro, mas é impossível me arrepender de algo tão prazeroso.'_

_'Eu...isto, eu sei que vou me arrepender disso depois, quando acordar. Mas sempre é melhor do que me arrepender do que não aconteceu.'_

_'Potter, eu não me arrependo de nada, porque nunca faço nada errado. Os outros é que podem não ter captado a amplitude da minha atitude. Então, não esquente essa cabeça rachada pensando nisso. Já foi, já era. Hoje, é um novo dia. Mas não se engane: isso não muda nada. Ainda somos os mesmos e se nos encontrarmos em um campo de batalha, a minha varinha ainda vai apontar para você'_

_Lembra? Lembra de ter falado isso e virado as costas, a gravata na mão e a camisa meio aberta? Quis gritar que nada tinha mudado mesmo. Que você ainda era o mesmo verme de sempre e que se nos encontrássemos, se você seguisse a tendência megalomaníaca do seu pai, a minha mão não ia tremer na varinha...Mas nem eu mesmo acreditava mais nisso._

_Você pode ter esquecido aquela noite, pode nem se lembrar, mas eu não esqueci._

Com raiva, fechou o caderno e o lançou para dentro da mesma gaveta de antes. Não devia tê-lo tirado, não devia ter desenterrado velhos esqueletos. Ergueu-se da cama e caminhou até a janela. Olhou para fora, sem realmente ver nada. O seu olhar era vago, perdido em lembranças, desenterrando velhos cadáveres. Sem pensar, esmurrou a janela, vendo o vidro cortar o seu punho. Virando-se, deixou-se cair contra a parede, a cabeça enterrada nos braços. Ficou naquela posição no que parecia serem horas. Finalmente, ergueu-se e, com o olhar, procurou o celular. Pegou-o e discou um número que já sabia de cor, ouvindo chamar duas vezes até uma voz, muito aguda para ser agradável, atendê-lo.

'Quem fala é Potter. Peça para Adam vir. Como ele não está? Falei que o queria sempre disponível. Que seja um qualquer, não quero saber o nome. O de sempre: camisa branca e uma gravata negra. Sim, dois anéis na mão direita. Sim, igual ao Adam. Daqui a uma hora está perfeito.'

Terminou a chamada e, deixando o celular na escrivaninha, aproveitou para acender um cigarro. Após um grande trago, dirigiu-se ao armário e bem do fundo dele, tirou uma caixa branca, de aspecto velho. Lá dentro, cuidadosamente dobrados, avistavam-se uns jeans e uma camisa negros.

Você pode ter esquecido aquela noite, pode nem se lembrar, mas eu não esqueci.

**N/A: **Mais uma fic completa XD Espero que gostem da fic, da mesma maneira que gostei de a escreve. Para esclarecer qualquer duvida, a ultima parte seria o presente e não tem um ano especifico. As entradas foram feitas todas após o final do sétimo ano deles (dah, vc descreve a ultima noite) e o presente eu fiz como se já tivessem passados alguns anos depois de ele escrever aquelas entradas.  
Esta fic é dedicada a Belle Malfoy, a minha "Hermione". Minha conselheira e mana do coração. Um grande obrigada á Ivi pela betagem. Qualquer erro a mais é da minha inteira responsabilidade.  
A quem segue a minha tradução, Icarus, prometo postar o resto o mais rápido possivel.


End file.
